The Dreamlife of Ghosts
The Dreamlife of Ghosts is a side mission in Gravity Rush. It is the second and last of two parts of the Spy Pack DLC. Story As citizens are seen looking up at the TV Ship in the sky, with Kat following, Alias appears on the screen with the aim of getting Kat's attention, which he does by first setting off bombs that were planted by him within select parts of the city. Worried as Pandora's Fortunes was victim to an explosion, Kat goes in to check on Aki, who reveals Pandora took damage from the one of the explosions. Shortly, members of the Police Force, Syd and Chaz (who is waiting outside), appear to investigate the scene. Prior to their visit, they came across a note on the scene with a warning description of additional bombs planted around the city, and Syd asks Kat to help them out and tasks her to help Chaz defuse the bombs. Before that though, a livid Aki provides some assistance with her psychic abilities so that justice can be brought to the person who hurt her close partner and friend. The first fortune lists the return of the "Dark Cat", Kat's undercover outfit from when she infiltrated the Snakerabbits. After changing outfits, Chaz stays behind to analyze the remaining traces from the first bomb so that it could potentially help him to defuse the other ones, while Kat uses the rest of the fortunes to locate the other bombs. The second and third fortune takes her to the Auldnoir Station, where she finds the former leader of the Snakerabbits, Kish, who has been using the train station to get around after the gang disbanded. When the gang reunites, they split up to help Kat locate the other bombs, which one of the members finds one of on the island with the Karuwari Church. Kat then brings it to Chaz, who defuses it and notices the inferior quality of it compared to ones he defused back in Endestria, leading him and Kat to head back inside Pandora's Fortunes to assort their facts. Pandora provides the next fortune in light of the police having nothing to go on to locate Alias or the other bombs, and it tasks Kat to follow a group of birds, soon leading her to the graffiti wall where the next bomb is. But, because she cannot displace it from the wall, she retrieves Chaz and brings him to it so that he can defuse it there. Suddenly, Alias appears on the monitor again; he announces the next bomb is at the location where Kat first woke up. However, after Kat finds the bomb and brings it back to Chaz, it turns out that bomb needs a password, which consist of personal information about Kat's life that Alias accessed through invading her home. They head back inside Pandora's Fortunes after Kat helped defused the bomb. The next fortune leads Kat to travel to Endestria, but Kish takes her there so that she can reserve her energy. Shortly after arriving in Endestria, Kat spots Alias and attempts to catch him. Although Nevi appear, Kat eliminates them and catches Alias, after he was cornered by them. With them then alone, he takes the opportunity to remove his mask, revealing himself to be her number one fan. He also reveals his motive; he disguised himself as Alias so that she would not ignore him as she did back when they first met. Once Kat brings him back to the police, the livid Aki demands that he will pay for the damage he has caused to Pandora, to which Aki reveals that his father, who was sent the bill, will use his son's allowance over the course of time to pay her back. It also turns out that Aki's services were not free, as she hands Syd the bill for the police force. Walkthrough You are first tasked to find the location where the iron horses rest, which is the Auldnoir Station. Next objective is to find the bomb in the forest, which is on the west end of the island with the Karuwari Church, and you will need to bring it back to Chaz using Stasis Field. After being given another fortune, you are to chase after a group of birds. They will lead you to the Graffiti Wall, where a bomb will be placed above the marking; however, you will need to go back to retrieve Chaz and bring him to the bomb for him to defuse. After Alias' next announcement, you will need to head to the courtyard, where Kat first awoken at the onset of the game, to retrieve the next bomb. You have two minutes to complete this objective. From your location, you can follow the road on the right side, warping around the building, until you come to a bridge in-between two street lamps. Here, you can head down where the rusty pipe and trees are. When the bomb is brought back to Chaz, you will have to provide answers to three questions: Answers 1. Shower 2. Dusty 3. Pipe House Once in Endestria, head to the waste processing plant—the place that Alias was sent falling down to after his battle with Kat. After a cutscene, you will have your to fight multiple waves of Nevi; the Gravity Typhoon special attack will be very useful here. Afterwards, your last objective will be to bring the kid back to the police at Pandora's Fortunes. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush